


当这城市没有灯

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 2789四角，第一人称，有出轨情节
Relationships: Chen Youwei/He Changxi, Chen Youwei/Li Zhenning, He Changxi/Xia Hanyu, Li Zhenning/Xia Hanyu
Kudos: 1





	当这城市没有灯

1.

我到酒吧的时候何昶希已经醉得不像话了，他被三个男人围在中间，身上散落着不怀好意的手，刚染的粉色头发在流转的灯光下迷离，垂着眼喝一杯血腥玛丽，长长的睫毛挂下来，徒添几分落寞的风情。

酒吧里的驻唱乐队在演奏一首摇滚乐，曲调歌词里吹来八分风流两份下流，何昶希看着我，笑得很缓慢，眼角的纹路都在传递无声的勾引：“你来啦，夏瀚宇。”

我把他从那堆男人里救出来，就像在打捞海里的一片岌岌可危的浮萍。何昶希皮肤白又娇嫩，我稍微用点力都能印几朵红痕上去，他抿着嘴不说话，眼尾有一点淡淡的红，像是刚哭过，又像是刚做过。

巷口迈巴赫还停在那里，我打开车门半拉半抱把他塞进后座，他终于清醒了一点，扯着我的衣领把我拉过去，滚烫的唇飞快地擦过我的耳垂。

这确实超出了安全范围，我说：“何昶希，你看清楚，我是夏瀚宇，不是陈宥维。”

半夜两点的晚风唤醒了沉睡城市血液里的躁动和叛逆，何昶希像水蛇一样缠上来，眼底的光晦涩不清，腿蹭着我的腿，胸贴着我的胸，热情到过分，我只能搂住他的腰。

更让我措手不及的是他直接吻了上来，粗暴又潦草，情和欲都被尽数吞噬，只剩下机械般的碰触和纠缠。吻着吻着他就开始掉眼泪，泪珠直直地砸在我脸上，他整个人都柔软脆弱得仿佛轻轻一碰就会碎掉。

他说：“夏瀚宇，陈宥维在外面有人了。”

轻飘飘的一句话，颤抖的尾音被他再吻上来的唇咬掉，我不知道这个时候再装柳下惠是不是有意义，何昶希开始解我的皮带，纤长的手指在金属扣的照射下白得刺眼。

我很想说，所以你要用我去报复陈宥维吗？还是你要把我当成他？何昶希，你这样是不是太卑鄙了。

可是我没有办法，谁叫我爱惨了他。我从来不会拒绝他，或者说，我从来不知道怎么拒绝他。

最糟糕的是我已经硬了，何昶希的表情就有点得逞的得意，他手伸进去隔着内裤触摸我硬挺的性器，方才悲痛欲绝的样子荡然无存，他又是那个风华绝代、一笑断人魂的何昶希。

这样才好，我总是希望他永远开心的。如果陈宥维不能带给他快乐，那就让我给他。哪怕只是短暂的，但也要是热烈的。

扩张的时候何昶希痴痴地笑：“你和他真的很不一样。你很温柔。”

这下我倒是有些诧异了，陈宥维平常总是一副温润体贴的样子，想不出来他在床上是如何残暴。安慰的话在喉咙里滚过一遍，我又想到自己没立场去当什么旁观者，只下意识觉得该说些什么：“他……”

何昶希捂住我的眼睛，凑上来吻我的喉结，发出短促的呜咽及时扼杀这场不明智的对话：“我们很久没做了。”

黑夜把沉默都照得湿漉漉，他在我身下变成一尾鱼，像是随时能滑走。我扣住他的手，把他抵在车窗上进入，他的头发在墨色车窗的映衬下晕染成一小片粉色的云。

开始他还能叫几声我的名字，后来真正在欲望的快感里迷失了，就也彻底卸下了伪装，有一下没一下地喊“宥维……”，声音像被浸泡在咖啡里，加了多少糖都苦得发涩。

我轻叹一声，最后还是去吻他。

你就当我是陈宥维吧。

2.

我推开家里的门，看到陈宥维坐在沙发上抽一支烟，灰白的烟雾盖住他半张脸，有点颓然又有点性感。

已经是三点半了，他看我一眼，从容地兴师问罪：“去哪了？”

我简直没有心情跟他挣扎，质问也好，不在意也罢，现在我只有麻木到空洞的疲惫。谁能保证他是不是跟那个人云雨完了才想起我这个被他废弃的男朋友。

他继续说：“夏瀚宇送你回来的吧？”

那支抽了一半的烟被他夹在手指间，猩红的一点火光像一只被血染红的眼，在审视着我和我的罪行。我主动犯了跟他一样的错误，但其实我并不后悔，我只有毁灭般的恶毒的痛快——陈宥维，你的东西被别人染指的滋味好受吗？

陈宥维终于舍得从沙发上站起来，从沙发到玄关这不远的距离他几步就能走完，但那一步步都像是踩在我的心上，再使劲就能从坏死的器官里挤出血来。他扯住我的头发，笑得温和又残忍，是那种把春天最柔软的樱花泡在冰水里的温和。

“何昶希，你不要忘了你是谁的人。”

然后亲吻落下来，是从来没有过的细密缱绻的吻法，我有点反胃，他是不是在那个人身上无数次这样实践过，所以才这么熟练到令我陌生？

酒精和糊涂的性爱还是没能完全麻痹我的神经，这一刻我比任何时候都明白，原来我还是很在乎陈宥维。我可怜的自尊教唆我必须要推开他，但我沉浸在他假意温柔的陷阱中，裤子不知道什么时候已经被他狡猾地扒下来了，陈宥维不做扩张和润滑，直接插了进去。

我疼得说不出话来，咬着陈宥维的肩膀，眼泪洇湿他肩胛上的一小片布料，绽开一朵灰色的小花。他没有任何反应，只把性器又往我的身体里推进。

太丢脸了，我已经在夏瀚宇面前哭过了，我不想在陈宥维面前也哭。

“陈宥维，你这是强奸。”

我还是好不甘心，他在我的身上开疆扩土，征服我的每一寸肌肤和血液。而我任由他摆布，像一个有体温有心跳却没有感情的人偶。

讽刺的是我们对彼此的身体熟悉到可怕的程度，他想调动我的情欲简直易如反掌，我没有选择，只能臣服。

直到这之前我都还在等他的解释，希望所有的事实都是我一厢情愿的误解，可惜每次都是我先做出让步，还愿意碰我是他能给我的最大恩赐，于是我顺着这个卑微的台阶做出妥协。我环抱住他的后背，借着呻吟把叹息吃掉：“不要再让我伤心了好不好……”

不知道陈宥维听没听懂我是什么意思，他用柔情而冷静的目光亲吻我心底难愈的伤口，眼神好像在诉说千言万语，但最后他只是用鼻音很轻很轻地应了一声“嗯”。

我好恨他，可是我又好爱他。

3.

我遇到李振宁完全是个意外。

人的一生中总有很多意外，有些意外是好，有些意外是坏，李振宁他本身就是意外。

起先是李汶翰给我打电话，大着舌头问我他支付密码是多少，然后我知道他喝得烂醉结不了账，酒保帮忙发来的定位是个很偏僻的酒吧，我前脚刚进酒吧后脚收到嘉羿的短信，告诉我他把李汶翰带走了。

这是个什么性质的酒吧我大概也猜到了七八分，已经有很多蠢蠢欲动的目光直白赤裸地扫射过来了，我拿了外套准备离开，下一秒一杯酒推到我面前，不规则的杯体里青蓝紫的液体混在一起，被灯光打上迷乱暧昧的色彩。

酒杯的主人坐在我身旁的吧椅上，那双眼是浑然天成的勾人：“帅哥，一个人？”

我说：“不好意思，我有男朋友了。”

没想到他反而笑起来：“啊，那太好了，我还以为你是个直的。”然后他从吧椅上跳下去，手指似有若无地抚过我的小臂：“别走啊，我跳支舞送给你。我跳舞很贵的。”

按理说到这里我应该走了，我对炽烈又廉价的搭讪自动免疫，可是音乐响起来，鼓点在拖住我往外走的步伐，节拍在强行调转我的视线焦点。

他穿着简单的白衬衫，领口大开，脖子上挂着一条黑色的领带，贴着锁骨滑进胸膛里。他的眼神是淬了毒的蜜，可以杀人也可以救人。

有人在吹口哨，尖叫声和欢呼声吵得我头疼。我看到他咬着领带，冲我抛来一个遥远的wink。金色的眼线飞扬，香槟色的高光亮闪闪，眼波流转间诱惑的分寸拿捏得恰到好处。

我忽然觉得有点口干舌燥，下意识地就喝了一口手边那杯他送过来的不明液体。喝完又懊恼自己大意，就算他看起来清纯无害，又怎么能断论他是不是别有用心。

事实证明我的预感是完全正确的。

“我叫李振宁，你可以叫我深深。”他扶住我摇晃的手臂，我在他眼底捕捉到一丝明快的狡黠，他贴近我的耳畔，用气音说，“当然在床上你想怎么叫都可以。”

其实他的药不是很有用，他那双好像总是含情脉脉的眼比较有用。

那天我们没有做到最后一步。我用了李振宁的腿，射出来的时候想到的却是何昶希。李振宁从背后抱住我，就连心跳的频率都在贴合我胸腔的震动，他设计好了一切，只等我自投罗网。

于是我也在很多时候忘记了自己是谁，更遑论何昶希。我知道我对李振宁是新鲜感，是隐秘的刺激，是一种反骨和倔强。

可我对何昶希不一样，我对何昶希是爱，哪怕我已经没有资格去说爱这个字，但我确实好爱好爱他。

4.

我打了十二个电话给夏瀚宇，终于第十三个他接了起来。

在这之前我点好了烟，把手机里和陈宥维的所有私密照片扔到一个压缩包里发给了何昶希。

脚边散落着啤酒瓶，我脑袋还是清楚的，能客观残酷地提醒我不要做这种愚蠢的自杀式行为，可我的声音已经醉了，怂恿我去叫他：“夏瀚宇。”

那边只有沉默的风声替我应答，我们隔着电波无声冷静了一会，还好我早就习惯他的温柔只给另一个人，这下倒也没觉得多么心酸。我看了一会星星，问他：“夏瀚宇，你爱我吗？”

很早以前他骑着摩托带我在夜里环游，每一条街道上都刻画着我欢乐的残影，他戴上头盔与世隔绝，在发动机巨大的轰鸣里冷酷地大杀四方，城市的高楼和霓虹都被甩在身后，我抱着他的腰，抱着我从此以后再也没有的心动，就好像黑夜永远没有尽头，心动也永远没有限期。

摩托车最后停在禁区，寻欢作乐的人群从我们身旁路过，我蹲在巷子口喝掉半罐冰可乐，然后他带我去开房，我们在廉价破败的小宾馆的床上做爱，老旧的灯泡摇摇欲坠，他鼻尖的汗珠滴落在我的睫毛上，进入的姿态认真谨慎。

那个时候我们还有一点微弱的共鸣，他还会怜惜我对他充沛但无用的爱意，我也可以对他的敷衍视而不见。可惜时过境迁，禁区最后被查封，宾馆关门，他的心也填上了另外一个人的名字。

他骂我：“你又发什么疯。”

答案当然是不爱。

夏瀚宇何其聪明，他把“性”和“爱”分得很清，我们之间何止楚河汉界。我的心被掰碎成玻璃片，我赤脚走上去，伤口流出的血汇成一条红色的河流，倒映着他对何昶希的一片痴情。

何昶希是个很好看的人，漂亮、张扬，跟我的虚张声势不同，他更嚣张也更自信。他笑一笑，多少人甘愿为他而死，他一哭，又有多少颗星星要坠落。

最关键的是，他很干净。夏瀚宇喜欢他也是正常的。

那不然我要奢求夏瀚宇来喜欢我吗？我根本一无是处，除了对夏瀚宇的喜欢。但是这份喜欢似乎配不上他，他有他的天地，有他的追求，有他的喜欢，和我的真心相克相斥，我注定要为他受伤、为他牺牲。

所以我设计了陈宥维，用我的低下和不堪去换一个给夏瀚宇的成全，哪怕夏瀚宇可能并不知道我为他做了什么。他也不需要知道。

其实我很羡慕何昶希。陈宥维的钱包夹层里放着一张何昶希的照片，应该是高中的时候拍的，何昶希穿着校服，笑得很初恋。

什么年代了，居然还有人会把照片放在钱包里。但是何昶希就是值得别人为他做这样幼稚又浪漫的事。他拥有这样纯粹、热烈的爱，全部的爱。是我所渴求的，但从来没有拥有过的，最奢侈的爱。

算了，不爱就不爱吧。我为什么一定要让夏瀚宇爱我呢？我本来也不是爱钻牛角尖的人，只是他选择去追求何昶希，而我选择继续等他。如果他偶尔想起我，我也可以立刻到他身边。

哪怕他现在在说“你又发什么疯”。

我还有很多话要说，我想说我们好久没见过面了，我想说我有点想你也有点爱你，我还想说你还记不记得下个星期是我的生日了。可是我听到电话那边有人在用软软的声音喊他“瀚宇”。

于是我彻底清醒过来，我想夏瀚宇现在应该在和何昶希风花雪月，而不是跟我演没头没尾的哑剧，所以我说：“祝你幸福。”

你看，天上的星和点燃的烟又有什么区别呢，这一刻都在照亮寂寞的人。

我笑了笑，把烟扔下楼，它在空中划出一道漂亮的抛物线，就像一道流星陨落。


End file.
